


potter and colfer

by klainebutmostlycc



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainebutmostlycc/pseuds/klainebutmostlycc
Summary: Chris and Darren, they were one of those people who met and the sparks flew instantly, people would say they were the lucky ones.
Kudos: 3





	potter and colfer

Chapter one.

potter and colfer.

A/N: the thoughts are in italic as you can tell and I don’t think I actually need to give more info i think everything is pretty clear. Some of the events, conversations are based on real happenings (according to pictures, interviews, etc.) Generally this fanfic is based on what Darren thinks. I will slide towards Chris sometimes but it would be a short time. The summery comes from Darren’s favorite Taylor Swift song which is “Story of Us” which will also have a huge part in this fiction. Also i posted the same fiction on fanfiction.net which is why i talk about parts in italic and all that. Sorry. 

October 4th, 2010

Paramount Studios, L.A.

“Chris come to my room at 5. I also want to have your opinions on who we cast as your mentor you know. You should see who you are working with too.”

“Okay. Sure. Let’s check out this new kid. Although i am sure he is already great.” Said Chris walking next to Ryan.

Out of no where Chris stopped. Ryan noticed that he wasn’t walking anymore so he stopped to look at Chris, raising one of his eyebrows.

“Is there something wrong?”

“No, no um just...who is the mentor? Who will play it?”

“Oh we are using this guy who auditioned for Finn. He knew he wasn’t the fit for the part but he can sing and well he can act so. Maybe he wasn’t a Finn but he definitely is a Blaine. He is like everyone else. A fresh and new name. So you don’t know him.”

Oh so the new kids name is going to be Blaine. Nice.

“Oh okay. And when will i meet this mysterious mentor?”

“At five. In my room. Brad and Ian will also be there. We will discus about the new script.”

“So he is not permanent from what i am getting?”

“Yeah. He is here to help Kurt a little. After that he will probably go. Not sure.”

“Okay then i am going to meet up with Chord and Dianna. I will see you in...” he stopped to check the time. “In three.”

“Great. Bye.”

Chris opened his phone to call Dianna to know where she was with Chord. Chord was new to the cast and he was actually fun to hang out with. They were going to meet up so they could know each other better.

While Chris was walking he saw a man who looked completely lost. Trying to find someone so he could actually ask where he was right now.

“Is that Harry Potter?” He said to himself with a voice only he could hear.

The man turned around and when he saw Chris the man stopped and looked at him with wide eyes.

“Oh god you-you are C-Chris Colfer.”

“And you are, are you HARRY FRIKING POTTER?”

The man looked even more shocked at that moment. He opened his mouth a few times but there wasn’t a voice coming out.

God did i scare him? Or worse he is not Harry Potter and i just made a huge fool of myself.

“I-um. Yeah i am Harry Potter but-“ that was the only thing he managed to get out of his mouth.

“Guess I don’t need to introduce myself you already know me.” He said with a smirk.

“So are you lost? Need help?”

“Yeah that would be great. I am supposed to meet J-Jack? He is Ryan’s assistant i think. Gosh this is complicated. I am supposed to meet Ryan, Ian and Brad for the role of Blaine but-“ he couldn’t finish his sentence because when Chris heard this was Blaine he was too excited to let him finish.

“Wait you are Blaine?! That means you will be my mentor in the show. You know how Blaine is supposed to help Kurt and be his mentor and all.”

“Yeah, yeah. Exactly.” He said with a tiny but genuine smile.

So let me get this straight. I walked into Paramount Studios, i ran in to THE Chris Colfer, he asked me if i was Harry Freaking Potter, which is weird because how does he know that like how does he know that i exist? Probably asked Ryan my name and went up online so he could you know be nice. Actually it’s a really nice thing. Ok wait so he asked me that and now he is actually taking with me?

“So hey if you don’t have any plans i can show you around so you won’t get lost again.” Said the gorgeous man in front of him with a smile.

Oh my god i am going to hang out with Chris Colfer. How much do i wanna bet to myself that i am gonna screw things up?

“Y-yeah. I would love that.” He said returning his smile with a smile.

I am putting out twelve cans of beer to the guys about me fucking this up.

“Okay then let’s start but first i need to make a quick call.”

He opened his phone and called someone quickly. The phone opened immediately.

“Hey Dianna. Yeah about that I can’t come right now. Yeah i met him we are talking right now i am gonna show him around so you and Chord have fun honey. Okay bye.”

Did he just ditched Dianna Agron and Chord Overstreet so he could hang out with me? Excuse me but what the actual fuck? Come again?

“Um I don’t think I mentioned my name. I am Darren Criss.” He said raising his hand to shake the other mans hand.

Chris looked at him with a wide smile and shook his hand and said,

“Yeah i know. And i am Chris Colfer but you already said that one.”

Why is he so nice? How is he so nice? He is three years younger then me and wildly successful while i am the...well new kid. He doesn’t have to do this.

“So ready for your tour from your exclusive tour guide?” He said once again with a smile while opening his arms and showing himself with pride.

He is the most adorable person. Ever.

“Yeah sure.” He felt like his heart was going to explode because come on he was with Chris Colfer right now. Aka his favorite character on the show. Actually he was the whole worlds favorite character and now he was going to work with him. Yeah it was for a short time but come on its Chris. Who wouldn’t want to work with him?

After an hour of going around a part of the studio Chris needed to leave. He said goodbye to Darren and left. It was weird how good they actually got along. Of course they only hung out for one or two hours but he was actually feeling relaxed next to him. Chris told him to go meet the others but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to do that. It was stressing meeting all these people and now they are all celebs. They could be mean to him and all that.

Wait. Did i fuck things up because i am pretty sure i don’t remember anything except that amazing laugh of his. WAIT DID I MAKE HIM LAUGH? Nah it was probably Chris laughing at him fucking up. Wait that’s the worst thing ever. I probably fucked up so i’m gonna buy the beer. He is too nice to say i fucked up hard. Also i think i starred at him way too long but like come on he has the most gorgeous side profile ever.

While he was thinking someone appeared next to him.

“Hey. Welcome to the set.”

“Hey.” He said with a smile. “I-I’m Darren Criss.”

“Are you going to play the kid who is going to help Kurt?”

“Yeah. Yeah i am going to be Blaine.”

“Well you are actually lucky. Chris is one of the best people on the earth. You will understand what i am saying when you meet him.”

“I actually did. We were together 10 minuets ago. I was lost and he gave me a tour around the studio. So I totally understand what you are meaning right now.” He said with a smile.

The person who he was talking with also started to smile.

“He is a close friend of mine. You will love him even more once you get to know him a bit more.”

I actually love him so much already but no need to say that out loud.

“Oh yeah I completely forgot to introduce myself. I am Kevin Mchale. I play Artie and yeah i can walk.” He said with a grin.

“I know thats why I didn’t ask. Of course i know who you all are.” Returning with a smile.

Thats when his alarm went off.

“Oh i need to go. I am supposed to-“

“Yeah i know. You need to meet Ryan, Ian, Brad and Chris. But it was really nice meeting you.”

Wait, why am i meeting Chris? Is he also going to decide if i am good enough or not?

“It was really nice meeting you too. But wait is Chris gonna be there?”

“Yeah of course. He is also going to help them. You are going to work with him so he kinda has to be there. Is that a problem?”

“No. No not at all. I just didn’t know.” He said with a nervous smile.

This just made everything scarier then it already is. God fuck.

He said bye to Kevin and started walking. He thought he would be lost so he set the alarm for 30 minuets ago. He was walking towards the room slowly so he could kill time.

And that’s when Lauren Lopez called. She was a part of StarKid. They were a group of collage friends who loved to act and sing so they made plays. That’s actually where Chris knew him as “Harry Friking Potter”. Well actually Chris knew him of his search of maximum five minutes on google but that’s where the phrase is from.

“Hey Dare. How’s the studio? Met anyone interesting?”

“Actually good. This place is huge for beginners and now i am walking to Ryan’s room so i can meet Ryan, Ian, Brad and Chris. So they can decide if i am good or not.”

“God I can’t believe you are going to meet Chris Colfer, imagine how amazing he is. Or maybe he is mean like-“

“No he is the nicest person ever.” Said Darren with a smile. He could feel Lauren raising one of her eyebrows.

“How so?”

“I met him. When i first went into the set i was completely lost and he came up to me and said ‘Excuse me are you Harry Friking Potter’.”

He had no idea what Lauren was drinking at that moment but he heard how she spat her whole drink.

“He-i, WHAT?”

“Exactly i had no idea what to say at that moment and then he said i looked lost and he would like to give me a short tour around here.”

“So at your first day you got a personal tour from the Chris Colfer?”

Darren was blushing once again. But she didn’t need that right now.

“Y-yeah. Okay so um i need to go but before that we are going to Sutton Foster today, right?”

“Yeah about that...I can’t come today. I really am sorry and i will make it up to you as soon as possible. I know you wanted to see her a lot but...”

“No no. Don’t worry. I need to go so see you later.”

They closed the phone and he started to walk towards Ryan’s room once again. He didn’t need a downer before the whole thing but what can he say, god hates him.

“So how are we going to do this again?”

“We have a few song options...”

“No wait i have the perfect song.” Said Brad holding up a song sheet.

“Oh god. Yes.”

“This is perfect for the scene.”

“Um. Hi.”

Everybody suddenly turned around to see Darren. This made him ten times nervous then he already was but Chris gave him a warm smile that some how managed to calm him down.

“So let’s start. Darren we already auditioned you and we want to try the first scenes today. Down with that?”

“Yeah sure.”

“Do you know a song called “Teenage Dream”?”

“I do know the song but i don’t know the lyrics.”

They looked at each other and murmured somethings. He didn’t get any of them which made him nervous again. He was usually so confident why was he like this today?

He got back to the real world when he felt warm hands on his shoulder.

“Hey. Don’t stress yourself. Its all good you know.”

God Chris really had something that made him relax in minutes.

“I-um thank you.” He said with a smile.

“Now relax. We all would be out in a few minutes. They are just planing how the scene will go.”

“Wait so this isn’t a second audition or something?”

“Um no i am pretty sure they said that so you would be in your best. We are just here to talk to you about your scene, what will you do and all that. You already passed the audition. This is for last minute controls. You know about your acting and singing.”

“So i am going to sing and act?”

“Just for a few minutes but yeah. Pretty much that and we are going to be sure about your voice and acting skills.”

I am going to sing to Ryan, Ian, Brad and Chris Colfer? How am I supposed to be good next to Chris Colfer again?

“You need to relax. Its all going to be good.”

He smiled and before he could say anything Ryan started to talk.

“So this a last minute check. We want to be sure. Glee is now a very famous show. We don’t want any mistakes.”

“Now before we start. Darren you know what you have to do? Wait doesn’t matter. Let’s just tell it from the beginning.”

“You are here to help Kurt for a few episodes. You are also openly gay and you are going to support him while he is going through all of this. Got that?”

“Yeah. Yeah. Got it.”

“Now let’s give you a script and then we will listen to your voice. You read the script, right?”

“I did.”

“Start from here.”

He nodded and took his seat on a table.

“I know how you feel. I got taunted at my old school and it really pissed me off. I even complained about it to the faculty. And they were sympathetic and all, but you could tell no body actually cared. It was like, hey if you’re gay your life’s just gonna be miserable. Sorry. Nothing we can do about it. So i left. I came here. Simple as that. So you have two options. I mean i would love to tell you to just come, enrol here but the tuition in Dalton’s sort of steep and i know that’s not an option to everybody. Or you can refuse to be the victim. Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt. And you have a chance right now to teach him.”

He heard clapping from the side of the room. Of course it was Chris. He was smiling and silently clapping.

“Thanks Darren that was really good. Now we just need to hear you sing one more time to make sure you are ready for tomorrow.” Said Ryan while he was writing something on a notebook.

“Tomorrow?”

“Yeah. The first day of shooting?”

“Oh yeah. Sorry. Yeah.”

“Chris you haven’t said anything?”

“I know. No need i already know Darren. From his other production so i knew that he was good.”

God he is perfect.

“So Darren you know any up beat, pop songs? Like Katy or Taylor?”

“Yeah i do. Um can i use the piano?”

“Yeah. That would be better.”

So he picked “Love Story” from Taylor Swift.

...Romeo save me i’ve been feeling so alone

I keep waiting boy you do is never come

Is this in my head? I don’t know what to think

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring...

“Then it’s settled. See you tomorrow Darren.” Said Ian and they all left the room.

Chris was getting his things while Darren did something.

Something he had no idea why he did.

“Hey. I know that we don’t know each other exactly but it looks like our characters are going to have a lot of time together so if you like Sutton Foster, it would be my treat.”

Oh god no he is going to say no. Why did i even ask him? What the fuck am i thinking? This man is a fucking celebrity. He has a massive group of fans, god knows how many friends and he is the most gorgeous human ever. Why the hell would he go out with me?

“Sure. But let’s go to dinner first. I am starving.”

“Yeah i get that you don’t- wait what?”

“I said yeah sure. I love Sutton Foster.”

Can someone slap me right now because i am pretty sure this isn’t real.

“O-okay great then.”

“Yeah well i need to go to my trailer first and get ready so meet you at 7?”

“Um okay. I will pick you up at 7. We will carpool if you want. I can pick you up and leave you at the end of the night. Like i said my treat as a thanks for the personal tour.”

“Great then its a date.” said the boy with blue eyes with an amazing smile that made the other boy feel dizzy inside.

“Yeah it is. Um bye.”

Chris smiled and walked back inside the studio while Darren was there. Just standing. Not moving. Probably because two seconds ago Chris Colfer said “its a date.” Oh wait I realized i said “probably” its not probably, the reason is exactly that. He is going on a fucking date with Chris.

His phone rang and thats when he got out of the shock.

“H-hey Joey.”

“Hey D. Are you okay? You don’t sound okay?”

“Well thats good because i am pretty sure i am not alive.”

“God I didn’t know you were crushing that hard on Chris.” Laughs a little. “If seeing him did that I don’t know what will happen when you shoot scenes.”

“Joey.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you remember how I invented Lauren to Sutton Foster?”

“Yeah..?”

“She canceled. So out of no where. I have no idea how i did it but i asked Chris if he wanted to come.”

“Oh. Dude i am so sorry that you got rejected but its-“

“He said ‘its a date’.”

“HOLY FUCK.”

“Thank you.”

“Dude are you serious?”

“I think i am. I am kinda still trying to understand what happened. How i was lost and how Chris came up to me and said ‘are you Harry Friking Potter’ and-“

“Come again?”

“What?”

“Chris said what? I think i heard it wrong. I got it as ‘Harry friking Potter’.”

“Yeah he said that.”

“I-um. What?”

“I had the exact same reaction. Everything just happened its so unreal I don’t think this all happening.”

“Maybe he looked you up before to be nice.”

Of course Darren thought of the possibility of that because he was too caught up with his real life/dream thingy. this all felt like a vivid dream. a really vivid one. Maybe he was right.

“Yeah...true but i did think of this. Like when he first said this i was sure he looked up online.”

“Don’t get sad tho. Like the man is 19-20 and he is a fucking star.”

“Crap yeah i have to get ready. And yes you are right i know.”

“Call me after your maaaanndaaatteee.” said Joey with a laugh.

“I am never telling you when i find someone who looks above average and the way they talk and move just effects me.”

“Yeah dude of course you wont tell us ever again when you are crushing so hard you were basically drooling.”

This made Darren blush.

“I have no memory of that happening.”

“Oh okay so it went a bit like this. We were watching glee and then Single Ladies star-“

“Yeah Joey great talking to you too bye.”

“No wait i just said one of many.”

“BYE.”

He closed the phone immediately. He could feel his cheeks heating up. To clear everything, no he didn’t have a crush on Chris Colfer okay? Look there was no lying yes the man literally looked amazing no matter what and yeah he did go on to Tumblr about him and yeah maybe he did stalk him a few dozens of times online and yeah maybe he enjoyed too much a few of his performances and general acting and yeah he loved watching his interviews and loving how smart he was but he was not crushing. at all. He was appreciating the person called Chris Colfer. Whats the harm with that?

He had to get ready to meet Chris.

This thought made him feel so weird. It was such a far possibility but now it was a reality. Holy Fuck.

He went home to change his clothes. Darren was never the type who would care too much about what he wore but today he should. He wanted no no, he NEEDED to dress to impress.

While he was taking tons of clothes out of the wardrobe and deciding he wanted none of them he realized he didn’t take a shower.

He didn’t know another moment where he ran towards the shower this fast in his entire life.

After his shower he kept looking for an outfit but he was distracted from his deep thoughts from a phone call.

It was Lauren.

“Mhhm...”

“Whats up?”

“Gosh i am going to lose my mind. NONE OF THESE ARE GOOD.”

“D, are you okay?”

“No i can’t wear this. Too needy. No. School boy. How old am i six?” he said to himself throwing every option of clothes he had on the bed.

“Wait wait. Are you picking an outfit?”

“Yes. Yes i am. Is there a problem because you know wh-“

“Slow down there good boy. Mama’s here to help you. What are you dressing for tell me and i will be your guardian angel.”

“So after you said you had another plan i asked-and don’t ask why i did because honestly i am still not sure what happened-Chris. Colfer. He said yes. He said to quote his exact words, It’s a date quote-un quote.”

He pulled the phone out of his ears because he needed them for the rest of his life and he would like to keep them thank you very much.

“I CANT BELIEVE IT. ARE YOU SERIOUS? ARE YOU JOKING? ARE YOU REALLY GOING OUT WITH LIKE THE TV STAR CHRIS COLFER? LIKE REALLY HIM? THE ONE WHO WON A FUCKING GOLDEN GLOBE WHILE HE WAS 19?”

“Why are you making me more nervous then i already am?”

“Wait before all of that he is, you are going on a date with your CRUSH.” Now Darren started to blush and heat up once again.

“First of all, i don’t have a crush. Second i need to go out in 30 minuets so it would be amazing IF YOU ACTUALLY HELPED. You know the reason why we are talking right now.”

“Are you going to eat before?”

“Yeah.”

“Gosh now i have no idea where Chris would want you to take him but my suggestion is black. You can NEVER go wrong with black. So take out that long sleeve black shirt of yours pull up your skinny black jeans and your boots. And as a coat take your black leather jacket. Like i said you will look amazing. Actually i am really close to your house so wear what i told you and i can approve or disapprove your look to the-probably-most nervous date you will have in your entire life.”

“Kay then. You have keys i am going yo try out the look.”

They closed the phone and Darren wore what she told. He went into the bathroom with his half wet hair and looked for his hair foam. When e found it he applied the perfect amount to his hair fixing his curls up. While he was getting ready he heard the door lock opening. He went to answer the door.

“Wow. Just wow.” Said Lauren. Looking really impressed with her signature someone’s-crushing smirk.

“Be honest.”

“D, you never looked better since the day we meet and thats a really long time.”

“Oh. Um. Thank you.” He said. He knew he started to blush.

“Chris is gonna be impressed just so you know.” Darren was pretty sure his whole face was red right now.

“Stop. I told you all i am not crushing on him. And also i may not be into labels but i’m pretty straight.”

No i’m not. Well i actually am. No? Yes? Gosh this is not the right time for this conversation.

He wondered if he was schizophrenic or something because he literally said “this is not a right time to have this conversation” to himself.

“Darren?”

“Yeah. Just-just blanked out there for a moment.”

“Its 7.30.”

“SHIT. I HAVE TO GO. BYE.”

He ran towards to his room to pick his keys. He had no time so he ignored Lauren and ran towards his car.

He started to listen to music to relax him. He needed to relax. When he opened his playlist he was glad to hear the perfect song that would relax him.

He started to dance while he was driving. He shuddered his shoulders and started to sing with the song.

She likes the free fresh wind in her hair

Life without care

She is broken and it’s okay

Hates California

it’s cold and it’s damp

That’s why the lady is a tramp

While he was singing along the song he realized he was close to the set again. He closed the music and took out his security card. He was actually nervous because it was his first time using this.

Well he got over that one successfully. He definitely needed to relax or he was going to mess up. He took a deep breath and tried to relax.

He parked his car and went over to the place where the trailers were. He needed to find his one.

Lea Michele. God no.

Naya Rivera. Nope.

Chord Overstreet. Sounds fun but no.

Kevin Mchale. Great but no.

Cory Moneith. Nope. No.

Chris Colfer.

Yep thats the one alright. He wondered if he should have gotten something but then he realized they were just two people who were going to know each other. Gosh ok now what was he supposed to do? Knock? Ok let’s try that one.

He knocked on the door of the trailer.

“Lea i swear to god-I told you i have plans for to- Oh hi. Sorry Lea was constantly bothering me. Be out in a sec.”

Darren felt like he was in hell. That’s how hot he was feeling right now.

Did he just see Chris Colfer who had a mutual interest in super skinny jeans with Kurt Hummel, topped on with a dark purple shirt that had its top buttons opened showing a white tank top inside.

This was real. He needed to keep himself together.

“Well someone is dressed up perfectly for tonight.” Said the man with blue eyes while he was closing the door of the trailer he was leaving.

“Well what can i say, dress to impress.”

He checked the boy with curly hair head to toe with a smirk.

“Then i can say you look really impressing.”

Darren smiled. He knew Chris was complimenting him so he could relax and he felt like he had to say something. Anything.

“You aren’t that bad yourself sir.”

What the actual fuck is wrong with me? No really. I want to know.

This time there was a wide grin on Chris’ face.

“Why thank you. Shall we eat because i am starving.”

Darren and Chris walked towards the car with small talk getting to know one another better.

“Where do you want to go?”

“A place possibly with a good security against paparazzi please.” He said resting his head back.

“Its so tiring you have no idea. You will in a short time but gosh its hard.”

Darren sent him a sad smile.

“Well then where should we go because i have no idea about LA honestly.”

“I have the perfect place.”

Chris leaned towards Darren’s phone and took it out of his hands. He started to type the perfect place he mentioned while Darren was just watching how perfect he looked.

Chris gave him back his phone with a smile.

“Very well then.” Said Darren as he started to drive.

The car ride was full of random questions and them getting to know each other even better and better with every question.

When they arrived they sat on a small table only for two. They ordered and honestly Darren was shocked at the food Chris ordered. Probably because he was waiting him to be more Kurt-esque.

“Food. That’s where you would find me.”

said Chris looking at his shocked expression.

“Honestly just wasn’t waiting but yeah. God food is a blessing.”

“Exactly.”

It was good. He felt so relaxed next to Chris. He was enjoying their conversations. When their food arrived both of them were so hungry they couldn’t talk until they satisfied theirselves a bit. They were both trying to eat nice as possible which made them look at each other trying and end up laughing.

“Wait. Really?”

“I am telling you. My first day. Horrible. We had no idea about each other and all and they were in their trailers. I went out to the room where the extras were looking around trying to find a person to talk while a guy noticed me. He said ‘Chris what are you doing here?’ and i was there looking at him with no idea and i said ‘i-i am waiting to get ready i guess’ he looked up at me probably thinking i was joking. And he said ‘You know that you have your own trailer outside, right?’ and i was there like UM NO. NO ONE SAID THAT. And i awkwardly said goodbye to all the other people in the room and head towards there. It was so weird the whole damn day.”

Darren started to laugh so hard. The way Chris talked just amazed him. And how he used his expressions. Amazing.

“Well then i guess i was lucky to have a ‘personal tour guide’ the first day of set.”

Chris swallowed the part he was eating.

“Oh you bet you are very lucky.”

They noticed they lost track of time and left immediately after paying.

The show was amazing. They laughed and had an amazing time. It was just perfect.

After they went out of the show laughing and humming a bit it was time to head out.

“And where will i be leaving you kind sir.”

Chris laughed at that sentence.

“Give me your phone i will type it in.”

He took his phone and wrote his address. A address that Darren would be literally every day in a close future that he didn’t know yet.

Humming sounds turned into singing. Now both of them were singing while driving the car. This day had been amazing. No, it was perfect. He couldn’t want it any other way.

He pulled up in front of a very expensive apartment. But honestly he wasn’t surprised was expecting this. Actually it was much more nicer then he was expecting for a rich-19 year old to have.

“Thanks for the tickets. It was amazing. Sutton Foster, she is my new fave.”

“Glad you liked her. Honestly it was my first time, really impressed.”

They said their ‘byes’ and Chris went up towards his apartment while Darren rode off.

Well that was one hella day. Gosh.

Said Chris to himself while he walked into his apartment.

He took a bottle of water to drink thinking about today. It actually had been a really good day. Darren was an amazing person. They shared a mutual love to nerdy-comic con esque things, musicals, disney movies and food.

He started to smile thinking about today. Maybe having Darren as company would be really good for him. He didn’t know yet that he would actually have him as a best friend in the close future.

He was really cute and kinda hot actually but probably he is straight. Well not that anything was going to happen he will just be here for a short time but like he looked really good today which is a friendly compliment.

He fell asleep thinking about how today went.

This was the beginning of something amazing. Wild mostly but amazing.

A/N: and this is the first chapter thank you very much. i know its pure bullcrap but they are ADORABLE. Oh and songs mentioned are “The Lady is a Tramp” by Frank Sinatra and “Love Song” by Taylor Swift. The part where i underlined is from Glee season two episode six “Never been Kissed” and yeah thats it. Sorry if you actually read until the end of this bullshit.


End file.
